Pokesex: Kitty Love
by FLOX CAT
Summary: See how the PokeCats play dirty.
1. Scientist Xi

WARNING: Skip this chapter if you are uncomfortable (and even sicken) about this topic.

"Please...STOP!" (HIMMM!) A girl with drown hair was then smuder by a priest with a pillow. The priest finally had it with this girl. He try everything to change this girl; putting rocks in a bookbag, pouring cold water on her, wip her... nothing. He didn't think that even an asylum was right for this girl. He then had an evil idea. "THATS IT BICH! IF YOU CAN'T BE SAVE! THEN I'LL FIX YOUR ASS! I'LL SHOW YOU SIN BICH!", He scream as he grab her arms and tie them together with his belt. He drop his pants and the girl scream in horror.

40 mind Later

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bashto, but she had rights and were getting her out of here.", the lawyer with a cop said as them, a school teacher and the girl's parents walk the halls. They quicky saw the priest with his bottom, still uncover, walking out of a room. They hear small weeps and the people ran to see a horror show. The girl was rape. The girl's parents was shock and the mother quickly untie her. However, after this the girl kick the the mother in the face in fear and back-up in the corner, holding the belt as a weapon. She screamed; "ALL OF YOU ARE EVIL! NO BODY LOVES ME! YOU ALL HATE ME! I WANT BE ME! I'M NOT ME! SEE! DO YOU LOVE ME NOW DADDY AND MOMMY! **LOVE ME!**"

17 Years Later

"and you said that this new element has -24 atoms? Like dark matter?!?", The news reporter ask in excitement. History was being made, with a discovery in the country of Union. A group of Pokken scientist led by a human scientist, uncover a bran-new element, now called Fearbornxen. It was unique for being the first element to be made out of dark matter. The element it self was black, so black that light don't shine on it. It was sharp, alway 'flexing' it's spikes. It took the shape of a echidnahedron.

(look the shape up)

"So Dr. Bashto, what dose Union want to do with this new discovery?", The reporter ask. Doctor Maple Gloria Basto was the human scientist who led the others and the one who created the element. She was a thin one with normal C-cups, wearing long clothes with long geans, a red long-sleeve and a white lab coat. She also had a brown hair with a long bang on the her left side and drown eyes. She spoke in a soft, but roboted voice; "The Union army belive that Fearbornxen could be a great weapon for stopping N.K. We will study more about this element. That's all." The reporter was shock and ask, "A weapon?". Maple told her no more questions and left.

That Night

All the Pokken scientists were having a party in their boss's house. Every scientists, except Maple. She was at the lab in her office at the dead of night, still working on more testes on all her projects. She didn't care about the party because she dosn't want to be around people. She was in her next study about a cure for STD. Just then, her office door open and the lights turn on. Maple quickly turn to see Doctor Xi Sweeten; who was an anthro female Meowstic with big G-cups, good hips and nice butt built on a hour-glass. She was wearing a red dress that was showing little of her cleavage. "Dr. Sweeten, What are you doing here?", Maple ask as she put her papers in her desk. Xi puff were blue hair and said, "I should be asking you that. You weren't at the party, and I felt that it's best to celebrate with you.". Xi walk to her and sat on the corner of Maple's desk with her legs cross. Maple finally with a deep breath answer; "I'm working on my work. I don't have fun with people. I just don't like... being with people. I'm...nothing..I'm okay. Just please leave." Xi was confused. She didn't know what to say. She knew something was up. She had been with Maple at the every first day of Maple's job as a all-round scientist, focusing on Heath, Chemistry and Physics. She knew that Maple was hard to talk to normally about life. She only talk about science, which made Xi question why she act like some big super computer. Xi felt she needed to check on Maple to see what was up. "Hey ummm... Dr. Bashto? What were you about said before you stop at 'I'm'?", Xi ask as she rub her tail. Maple bit her lip, showing signs of fear and... abuse? Xi never seen Maple so upset. She was alway calm and stright face, like a android. Xi move off the desk walk to her; "Please Maple, you can't hide it. I know the truth about you." "No, you don't. I'm sorry Dr. Sweeten, but there no way you can help.", Maple said, more emotion (fear, anger, sorrow, pain) pour in. Xi sigh and prest harder and bluff; "I do. Your lesbian who's stuck in the closet. Your afraid of...!?" Xi stop as Maple began to cry. Maple ran out off the office. Xi wasn't done. Maple needed her help. Xi noted that Maple's computer was still on. She quicky got on before it went in sleep-mode. Xi quicky look at the email an saw a mail from a knowned company...

To: Maple.xxxxx.

From: W.O.L.

Dear Maple Bashto

Were happy to let you know that Warriors of Love thanks for your donation for the LBGT Healing program. We all know how survivor of stright camps are and were please of your action. With that said, we noted that you been sending alot of money. We ask you to please don't go overboard with this. Were happy with what we have. We hope to meet agian.

Xi mouth drop; She now knows what's going on.

Next Day

Maple had to stay home today, do to her boss telling her to have a hoilday month. She was watching TV, seeing her element being talk about. She hear a knock on her door and walk to it. Her apartment in the darker parts in Black City. It was okay, but didn't have a bedroom, being more like a hotal. Maple quickly open the door to see Xi. "Hello Maple...Please talk to me.", Xi said. before Maple close the door, Xi say, "I know you were in a Stright Camp.". Maple's eyes wided with the pulps smalling. "_no..._", Maple said softly as she fell to the floor and curl into a ball. Xi use her ESP to move Maple to the bed and came in, closing the door too. "Maple tell me the truth. I want to help. I don't want you hurt yourself.", Xi said. Maple finally look up and started to speak; "When I was 5, my partents didn't like me being gay do to being religious. They send me to that hellish camp. They make me wear a bookbag with rocks in it, spash cold water on me and swip me. They even smuther me with a pillow. Then they plan to send me to asylum, but I told my teacher about it. The priest found out and he...he...rape... I started to stop talking to my real family. I learn nobody loves me. So I stop touching people, stop talking about my life and stop loving all together. Please don't tell anyone. I scared about my sexully. I _sorry..._" Maple curl tighter, scared about this. Xi smile hug Maple. Maple spam as she never been hug after the rape. It felt... warm. She never felt this hug before. Xi smile with tears in her eyes; "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm gay to; and I can truly help you if you let me." Maple was touch by Xi's words. She softy beg, "_please teach me love._". Xi smile and kiss her, their toughs meet with Xi's hugging Maple's. Xi got off and took all of her clothes off, expct her black bra and panties. She then started stripping Maple's clothes. Maple was now in her baby pink underwear. Maple blush at the Meowstic's big G-cups. Xi started gropping the little C-cups softly, making Maple moan in pleasure. "X...xx...Xi!", She squeek as she felt a rush. Xi saw how she came already from her groping. Xi remove the pink bra and began toying the nipples by rubbing them with two fingers holding. Maple cried as she felt HEAVEN! The toying was too much for her as she came agian. Her pink panty was being soke by her juices. Xi smile and went for the kill, sucking and toughts nips. Maple cried as she felt Xi's tought licking her small puppies. The suck push her to cum three times. 'Damn! I gest that she truly never had real sex. I need to play my cards right.', Xi thought as she remove her black bra. Maple grab the boobs like a child and felt how soft they were. She developed hungry eyes on them, which Xi noted. "Go on. _FESTS_!", Xi order and Maple did so. Maple suck on the breasts, tasting the soft skin as Xi rub her clit, hoping to cum. Xi luckly and quickly basted her juices. Maple kept sucking. She stop and started grope the white pillows, worshiping them like a queen. Xi smile a softy push her down. She remove Maple's little panties to see her pussy. To Xi shock, the pussy was brust. Xi use her ESP to see in the pussy and saw that the walls were brust too. The rape scares aren't gone in the sex. 'Shit! I better be slow.', Xi thought slowly as she move her mouth to it. Maple already started to sweat. She was going to get touch. Xi softy and slowy move her tought in the sex and Maple scream her heart out, basting juices like a volcano; "GOD FUCK ME! XI!" Xi did fuck her with her tought, but slowy. Maple started shieding tears of joy as she felt the tought lick her walls. It felt like a warm worm was danicing in her. Maple blasted agin and agin and agin, can't stopping the flow. She spam as Xi kept licking the overflowing honeypot. Xi found the G-spot and started licking. Maple mind gone dead and started flopping her arms. Finally, after what only Xi thinks is the 40 Climax. She stop licking. Maple came back and they started kissing, Maple being more slopier that before. Xi move away, lay down and remove her panties. Maple started panting with her tought out like a dog in heat as the now horny Meowstic show spred it. "Lick **ME!**", Xi shouted in heat. Maple quick ram her tought in and Xi scream in bliss. Maple lick hard and ruff, getting a blueberry teasting juice in her mouth. Xi try to hold on, hoping to last long. However Xi saw Maple's pleading eyes, wanting her to come. Xi moan and finally came for her. Maple drank thouse juices down like a baby, while cuming agian. They came to a end of their love making and snugle together. Maple smoosh her face in the breasts of Xi and said, "Thank you Xi." They fell asleep.

Two Weeks Later

Xi was waiting for her lover in lobby of the W.O.L's healing hospital. Xi was able to get Maple in hospital for a two week healing program for Stright Camp victim. At first, Maple was scare to death, but Xi was able to get her in. "Miss. Sweeten?", A Ditto nurse ask. Xi came with the nurse and she saw Maple. Maple was smiling, and walking sexully to Xi. Maple was cured. "Now, Maple will have some therpy to go by, but nothing to bad. Thank you for bring her here.", the nurse said to Xi. The nurse then turn to Maple; "And thank you for your help in keeping this program." Maple blush in embarrassment. Xi thank the nurse and left with Maple. She was happy that the scientist who discover a new element, also discover what true love is, even with the same gender.


	2. Astronomer Eris

When it come to science, Spark knew alot of it. The anthro Shinx was making his clock powered by a magnet for his school science fair. He was ready to win. He power his clock and watch his work tick and tock. It WORK! Spark was. so happy about this, he didn't know about his bully coming at him. "Hello Jack-Hat! What this fuck?", The anthro Carkol ask who flick the poor and weak Shinx's nose. The Carkol smile and look at the the project that Spark made. The big bad rock smash the clock to a flat pancake. "Hahahaha! Good Luck! Hahahahaha...", The Carkol laugh as he left the Shinx to cry over his broken clock. Just than a Glameow in a pink dress came around the corner and saw Spark and his broken clock. "Hey, are you okay?", the Glameow ask as Spark wipe his tears. Spark look at her and told her what happen. The Glameow smile and said, "That's okay, I'll let you leach on mine." "You sure?", Spark ask, wipping his tears. "Yeah, you work hard on that thing.", The Glameow said, hugging him. Spark smile and the Glameow said, "My name is Eris by the way." "My name is Spark" They smile and walk though the halls, learning about each other.

18 Years Later.

"So honey, how was work?", Spark ask, sitting in his chair as his wife, Eris, came though the door. "It was like SHIT!!", Eris yell, her Russian voice booming as she slam the door. For Spark this was normal. Eris always was piss at something. Eris hub her head and said, "Sorry sweetie... Just I wish I could go to the lab and help... but thouse assholes put me in a school vist!" Spark smile softly. The know Pokken Luxray knew that Eris was trying to help them in their crappy place they were in. Despite Eris was an Astronomer, they were stuck in the lowest parts in Skyline. It's okay do to them living in a good house, but Eris wanted to give MORE to Spark. She thinks that if she don't, their marriage will fail. Spark love this the most about Eris (Though he don't think that would fail their Marriage). Spark watch Eris remove her jacket and work clothes, wearing her black bra and panties. For a Anthro Purugly, Eris was sexy. Her big, fat ass that needed pounding and big I-Cups; How Spark was lucky, he never know. Spark smirk and have a sly smile on his face. He quickly and quitely remove his pants and boxers. He snuck-up on his wife and rub is 7'in cock on her buns. He softly hug her and whisper in her ears, "Want to 'play'?" Spark's key work for sex, play, tickle her ears. Eris smile; "You know I want it my love." Her Russian voice soften in a sexual want. They kiss as Spark reach for the tits, hands going under the bra. He toyed the nipples and Eris moan. "Baby, why are you doing this to me?", Spark ask as Eris. She was confused and said, "Well, you know why. When we met in school, I learned you needed someone to protect you. I'm okay with that because you give back to me and I love you." Spark smile; "I love you when you said that. I also love you for providing." Spark plucks Eris's heart strings. She turned tours him and pick him up in bridle form. Eris was way STRONGER that him, but then again, Spark had a thin body.

They went in the bedroom and Eris drop Spark on the bed. She then got on top and unclip her bra, her I-Cups fall in Spark's face. Spark started sucking her yoga balls, nibbling the nipples. Eris moan as her pussy was wet and horny. She started touch herself as Spark grope her boobs. He began to lick the big balloons, tastin the soft flesh. Eris shiver as she felt the tough tickle her. "Baby! Baby! Let's fuck! Please!!!", Eris beg as Spark began to slap her breasts together. Spark smile and got up from the bed. He went to their drawer and pull out hand-cuffs. Eris loves it when she locked out of freedom durning sex. Spark as the best with this. He cuffed her arms on the bottom of the bed post. She moan as Spark massage her I-Cups, taking in the soft touch of her husband. He was careful, so lovely. He smiled and ask; "You like?" "Yes... Purrrrr... Fuck me...", Eris moan. Spark smile he remove her panties. He line up his dick and teasely put the head on the opening pussy. "Yes... PLEASE **FUCK _ME_** **!**", Eris beg loudly. Spark ram in and Eris cried in bliss; "**_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKKKKK!_**" Eris lost it as she felt the cock. Her walls hug his cock as he bang her to death. "Ohoh OHHH! Fuck yes ERIS! I'm holding on... so tell me... when!!!" Spark couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a sexual pulse. The Purugly moan as felt her husband cock twiching. Spark was holding on for dear life as he didn't wanna cum in her just yet. However it was getting hard do to that sexy pussy trying to milk the cock. Spark could tell Eris was really in HEAT! Eris moan as she came, her juices blasted on Spark's lap and bed sheets. "FUCK NO! DAMN!!!! Uuuuuhhh!", Spark cried as he lost it and fire his cum. He collapsed on her breasts. He began them again, like apologizing for his failure, but Eris smile and said, "Don't worry (moan) baby... I'm happy now. It's _yours _turn." Spark unclip the cuffs, leting Eris move off the bed. They switch turns, with Spark on the bed and Eris on top. She cuff him thr same way and rub her figher on his dick teasely. She smile she turned and rub her big ass on him and Spark moaned. Eris started a sexy lap dance on him, knowing her man was an ass-man. Spark moan as he felt his wife ass on him. Eris had it and shoved the cock up her asshole. "FUCK!!!", Spark yell in bliss. Due to the cum and juices, the dry walls became slick. Eris look over her back, seeing her love in a state of pleasure. She begain bouncing her ass on him. The slapping sounds were lovely, making Spark wanting to slap that juicy butt. "Baby... I MIGHT CUM!!! FUCK!", He cried as Eris slam on in cock, shoving it all the way up. He blasted the baby babber up the ass. Eris cried as she came after feeling the warm pearly whites up her ass. After some time, Eris move of him and unclip him. Spark finally slap that ass and said, "That was awesome!" They lay there on their bed, resting after a great sex.

1 Hour Later

"Well dang Eris, you don't have to worry about it", Spark said as they look at the toilet. Eris just oddly throw-up out of nowhere and this worry her. So she did a pee test and tested posited. She was pregnant. "What if I fail? I don't know if I could be a mother", She said about to cry. Spark smile softly and said, "Baby, you been there for me since we were little. Your smart and kind. Yes, you can be a hothead, but you will become the best mother I KNOW!" Eris smiled; "Thanks you. However, Calling me a 'hothead' was little mistake. Perhaps we FUCK again to have twins..." She grab Spark's head in her cleavage. 'Uh oh...', thought Spark as his cock grows back. Well... at least they can have 'fun' again.


End file.
